The Dark Ennemy
by red little devil
Summary: The title sucks but the story's good, well it's what I think... It starts in Mirkwood, Legolas is on a mission and well things happen... Just read until the end cause the end is not the one you think...
1. Chapter 1

Impossible love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A group of slender elves approached silently the dark tower. The moon's light was reflecting on their hair and made them glow like pure silver.  
  
Two soldiers were garding the tall, black tower, but they were no threat. They each received an arrow, one in the chest and the other in the eye. They collapsed and were dead before touching the floor. The elves quietly entered the dark tower and closed the large wooden door behind them.  
  
There wasn't much light inside, just a few torches on the dirty, stone walls. They walked through a short, round corridor until they arrived in front of one, single door. It was made out of wood, with stripes of metal pinned on it.  
  
An awful scream nearly made the elves jump out of their skin. The terrified cry was coming from the other side of the door. One elf, Santym, the leader, counted to 3 on his fingers and when all his digits were curled into a fist, he suddenly broke-opened the door with a violent kick. All the elves rushed in, shooting arrows at everything that moved. Everything except a curled figure, kneeled on the floor.  
  
The grunts of the surprised orcs soon faded away, they were all dead in the space of a few seconds. Elves are very fast... But between the corpses, the girl sitting on the floor broke the silence with a sob, she was crying.  
  
The elves were standing proud like always, heads high, holding their bows. They looked around. This was probably a torture room. The smell of blood came rapidly to the elves' noses. They could almost feel the Death in this room...  
  
Santym took a step forward but his foot hurt something. He looked down and was horrified to see that he's just kicked a head ! A head ! In a puddle of blood, separated from it's body !! He looked around on the floor and realized that there were not only orcs lying on the floor, but also a dozen of humans, all dead in horrible ways. They surely suffered a lot before dying, and the girl saw everything. The people she probably knew well had just been tortured and killed just in front of her !!  
  
Santym walked behind her and cut the rope holding her wrists with his elven knife. She was sitting there, not moving at all except from her chest going up and down with her heavy breathing.  
  
« Are you alright ? » No answer...  
  
It was such an awful sight to see such horror and sadness on the girl's face... Pearls of tears rolling down her cheeks. She was staring at a human body, who's hands and feet had been cut off...  
  
One elf, Legolas, detached from the group and walked up to her. He took the human girl by the shoulders to make her stand up and brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face.  
  
She slowly lifted her blue eyes to look at Legolas who was watching her. Legolas was lost in the endless depth of her blue eyes when she violently pushed away.  
  
« Don't touch me ! Don't come near me !! » she spat out. She was obviously terrified, it's normal, after what she's been through...  
  
She took a few step backwards and her hand touched something hot, she spun around to see a man, a dead man ! He had a rope around his neck and his stomach was open in half, his guts hanging out, mixed with a lot of blood.  
  
She screamed and covered her face with her hands. She was still screaming when Legolas took her in his arms. The screams soon turned to sobs. She was crying, tears leaking from her beautiful eyes.  
  
When she finally stopped sobbing, she snuggled up closer to Legolas. She didn't want him to leave her alone and held tightly onto him.  
  
But she hadn't eaten anything for a while so her last strength left her and she collapsed on the floor. So Legolas carried her outside the terrible tower, onto his white stallion and back to Mirkwood, the elves' home...  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
« You're finally waking up... »  
  
The human girl turned weakly her head to look at who was talking and was happy to see it was Legolas.  
  
« So what's your name ? - Ralita. - Well Ralita, now you're awake, you must be starving ! »  
  
And he handed her a tray, full of various food. She ate slowly, with small bites. Surprisingly, she wasn't that hungry... When she had finished eating, Legolas helped her to get up - she was still very weak - and took her outside the bedroom, on a balcony. They stayed there a long time, gazing at the landscape. They were both lost in their thoughts when they heard an elf's voice:  
  
« Legolas ! My prince ! Here you are ! Come, your father wishes to speak to you. - Im coming ! » He shouted back. Then he turned to Ralita « Don't worry, I won't be long. You can walk around the place if you want, just don't go too far. - Alright. » She answered in a really soft voice. « Bye »  
  
Legolas jumped off the balcony with a smile and landed nimbly on his feet, next to the other elf. Ralita stared at Legolas walking off until he disappeared among the trees... 


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
« You wished to see me father ? » - Yes, Santym gave me a report on your mission in the Tower of Rekanza... - Unfortunately, we arrived too late... » said Legolas softly. « Well you managed to save this human girl... - Yes, Ralita, that's her name. I... I think she should stay with us...for some time... I mean she's very hurt, inside... » said Legolas hesitantly, not certain of his father's reactions. « It seems like you really care for her. Don't forget she's but a human. - I know... » Sighted Legolas, lowering his eyes to the floor. « Are you well, my son ? » Asked the King of Mirkwood. « Im fine. » He answered with a smile. « If you don't need me anymore, I'll go watch over Ralita. Her heart must be broken... - Be careful, my son ... »  
  
And with those words the King walked off and locked himself in the next room, his bedroom. Legolas, not really understanding what he had just said, though for a few seconds and tried to follow his father.  
  
« Be careful ? Be careful to what ? » shouted the elven prince, banging on the locked door. « What's with him ? » Legolas whispered to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Impossible Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Im starting to realize that title isn't really appropriate for the story but oh well, doesn't matter...  
  
This story splits up in 2 parts, one happy which ends in this chapter and one sad that goes on . I think the second one is better because it's kind of glum ( yeah that's me and my twisted mind that love to see people suffering and dying... )  
  
Happy end :  
  
Legolas and Ralita just 'totally' fall in love. Even if Legolas' father is mad about his son falling in love with a human, but love is stronger than anything. Everyone knows that. Well that's it, they lived happily and had a lot of children... The End  
  
Less Happy Ending ( which is better ) :  
  
In the meantime, Ralita wandered around the place. She stood in front of the wooden house where she woke up and looked around. Trees, trees and trees. Not much choice... But she really wanted to walk. So she chose a path and made her way through the trees.  
  
All this nature helped her forget about that horrible tower of Rekanza, but not for long. The memory of all those orcs and all that blood soon came back to her mind...  
  
She knew she was in Mirkwood, it was the only place around inhabited by elves. Orcs were trying to takeover Mirkwood. She knew that, but she didn't imagine there would be so many. That's why she felt safe traveling in a group but she was wrong... The group was heading for Trianon Mountains, where they should have met Ralita's uncle.  
  
She suddenly stopped walking. Ralita's just heard a rustle of leaves behind her.  
  
She turned around slowly, expecting an orc or some other monster. But there was nothing.  
  
Relieved, she turned back, just to face three giant spiders! She screamed and stepped back a little. Fear almost paralyzing her limbs.  
  
She tripped on a log and fell backwards, on the fresh grass. The three, black, hairy spiders crept forward, they were less than one meter away from her!  
  
She closed her eyes, expecting the worse, but it never came. She re-opened her eyes, only to meet the gaze of an old man. He had a white beard and a long black cloak. The giant spiders were right behind him but he didn't seem to care.  
  
She rose from the ground and approached him slowly, still staring at him.  
  
« He's maybe a wizard... » Though Ralita in her head.  
  
But, when she got close, she saw the darkness in his eyes. She stopped, frightened. Evil sparks and a demonic gleam were shinning in his black eyes.  
  
The man took a long sword from underneath his cloak and pointed it towards Ralita. She ran away, hoping the old man, or wizard, wouldn't catch up with her.  
  
But with the help of magic of some kind, the sword flew by itself to stab Ralita from behind.  
  
She opened her mouth in surprise and in pain before collapsing on the floor. Her already cold hands clutching on the sword that just pierced her stomach.  
  
The probable wizard walked up to her and took the sword out violently with a grin. Ralita whimpered, but not for long. Her soul left her as the spiders approached to feed them selves with the bloody corpse...  
  
Next Chapter coming soon...  
  
  
  
  
  
The last sentence sounds really weird... This chapter doesn't make much sense 'cause the elves probably wouldn't have let Ralita walk alone in the woods full of horrible spiders but doesn't matter. Please review and I hope you like my story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"My princelling. "   
  
The blond elf bowed in respect before Legolas.  
  
"We have bad news, the human girl. -Ralita !" cut Legolas' crystal voice.  
  
"What happened to her ? -She is dead. We found her body in the forest, half eaten by spiders."  
  
Horror and an infinite sadness appeared on Legolas ' face, but he immediately took a hold of those emotions and buried them deep in his soul.  
  
"You may retire" Legolas said in an emotion-less voice despite the stinging pain in his heart.  
  
The blond elf left the room and as soon as he closed the door behind him, Legolas collapsed on his bed. Tears sprung to his beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
"She is dead" the horrible truth couldn't leave his mind.  
  
He sat up.  
  
"Because of me ! I should not have left her alone!"  
  
He blamed himself all night and cried hundreds more tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At dawn, Legolas went to see his father, king Thranduil, for the council of Mirkwood where they would talk about the shadow growing on the forest.  
  
"That is a good thing Elves do not need much sleep, my son. -Excuse me father ? -I know *everything* that is happening in Mirkwood, and I know you spent all night thinking of that human girl and her death. But being immortal must mean you are going to see many of your friends die. Anyway, you should not blame yourself for what happened."  
  
Legolas looked at Thranduil with sad and weary eyes.  
  
In front of his father, he could drop that mask of proudness that he wore all the time and which hid most of his emotions, like all other elves.  
  
The King had always understood his son's feelings, and there he knew Legolas wasn't well.  
  
Elves, even if they're immortal, can easily die of a broken heart.  
  
"It *is* my fault, I definitely should not have left her alone. I even told her she could walk around ! It is all my fault !"  
  
  
  
  
  
And Legolas rushed out, he didn't want his father, the King, to see him cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter soon ( I hope )  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do u think ? And don't tell me it just sucks ! At least tell me why !  
  
Im gonna go to bed now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Legolas ran through the forest. He didn't want to stop. He wouldn't get tired of running so long so he continued. He just wanted to be alone...  
  
When he arrived to a clearing, with a small river of pure water crossing it, he stopped. He bent down to cup some water in his pale hand and was about to drink it when he saw the blurred reflection of a person in the water.  
  
He rose suddenly and grabbed his bow and an arrow within the space of a second.  
  
But he lowered slowly his weapon when he saw who the person was.  
  
Surprise and happiness was in his deep, blue eyes as he stared at her.  
  
Yes, it was Ralita.... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it, she was meant to be dead !  
  
« Ralita... »  
  
He blinked a few times, afraid his eyes were just seeing things that were not.  
  
But the beautiful human was still there. She was still wearing that blue and white dress he last saw her with. She was staring at him with those affectionate eyes.  
  
« Come, come with me... » she whispered, holding out her hand, reaching for Legolas.  
  
« But they told me you were dead, killed by spiders ! »  
  
He looked at her with confused eyes.  
  
« No... I'm alive, as you can see. Come to me now... »  
  
Legolas took a few steps forward, in the water.  
  
He didn't care about getting a little wet. He didn't care about anything. Anything except Ralita.  
  
But his sharp, elven eyes caught a slight movement in the bushes behind the human girl.  
  
He looked past her and grabbed his bow as a precaution.  
  
« Careful ! There is something in those bushes. »  
  
Legolas walked behind Ralita, standing between the mysterious bushes and her. To protect her against whatever was there.  
  
« Hahaha ! »  
  
A deep, low, cruel laugh.  
  
« How adorable ! A proud elf who cares for a human ! »  
  
Legolas grabbed an arrow and aimed to where the voice came from.  
  
An old man came out of the bushes, wearing a black cloak and holding his golden sword with both hands.  
  
But legolas wasn't looking at his long sword but at his face.  
  
It was... His father's !  
  
Same hair, same features.  
  
Legolas blinked a few times.  
  
Elves don't fall ill, but now Legolas was sure there was something wrong with him.  
  
Or maybe it was just all a dream...  
  
« Are you surprised ? » continued the deep voice.  
  
« Well, here's one answer to some of the questions in your head... »  
  
The man pointed out his hand towards Ralita, whispered some spell in an unknown language and the human girl disappeared !  
  
« She's dead. That was just an hallucination to make you come here, on your own... Look around you my dear elf. »  
  
Legolas did what he said and to his surprise, elves came out of the trees all around them.  
  
He was encircled.  
  
His attention went back to the man, who looked exactly like his father.  
  
« Who are you ? Is your face an hallucination too ? » Legolas asked ina rather aggressive voice.  
  
« No, this is my real face. I do look very much like King Thranduil, like your father ! »  
  
Legolas' eyes widen with surprise.  
  
« Because you *are* his son aren't you Legolas ? - How do you know my name ? - Let's say I have a reliable source of information... »  
  
And the dark man looked at one of the elves surrounding them.  
  
Legolas did the same.  
  
« Nevnedlor ! You are a... traitor ?! »  
  
It seemed to Legolas that his world was totally falling apart.  
  
Ralita was dead, probably murdered by that mysterious man, who looks exactly like his father, and the elf, Nevnedlor, one of the King's dearest friend, was in fact a traitor !  
  
Legolas dropped his head forward in despair.  
  
« Nevnedlor is the one who told me how you fell deeply in love with this human. He's also going to be the one who'll tell the King his youngest son has been kidnapped ! - What ? Why ? You are kidnapping me !? Who do you think you are ? »  
  
And, with those words, Legolas lifted his bow again, ready to shoot that man.  
  
« Don't do that Legolas. The elves around you have the same reflexes as you. It would be nonsense to try and fight us... »  
  
The dark man then looked at Legolas in the eys and murmured something.  
  
Probably some kind of magic spell because Legolas blinked and his beautiful, blue eyes progressivly closed.  
  
Even if elves sleep with their eyes open, the magic spell plunged Legolas ina deep, heavy sleep...  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 soon.... ( If I *ever* get the time to write it ! ) 


End file.
